Coming Home To Relax
by RayElaineFan
Summary: Ray comes home after a long day of Ghostbusting and Relaxes with his family. Ray/Elaine No Flames please if you don't like this pairing.


Title: Coming Home To Relax

Author: Shafarah White

Beta: The Joker

Copyright: 2008

Disclaimer: I don't own the Real Ghostbusters. I only own my characters, CJ and Jules Stantz and Friends.

It had been a long week of work for Ray and Elaine. Their jobs had kept them very busy during the week, sometimes resulting in them having to work overtime. They always looked forward to the weekends, when they didn't have to work unless they got called in.

Ray pulled up to the driveway after what had been a long day at the firehouse. He was happy to be home. He saw CJ and his friends, Ronnie and Jason playing softball in the backyard. After greeting them, he decided to play softball with them for a bit before going inside to greet Elaine.

"Hi Daddy," said Jules as she was coming home from her friend Melissa's house.

"Hey honey," Ray smiled. "How was your day?"

"It was great. I went over to Melissa's house for the day and Nicole was there, too. We all hung out at her place and then went to the mall for a while afterwards. I enjoyed it," Jules smiled in return. "Now I'm going inside to help Mom with dinner." Jules then headed inside.

Ray sat down for a few more minutes to watch CJ and his friends continue with their softball game and give out some tips before he went inside the house.

Ray stepped in and immediately smelled the wonderful food that Elaine, with help from Jules, was cooking. They were having lemon baked chicken with mushrooms and wild rice, carrots and apple cobbler for dessert.

Ray came over to Elaine. He placed his arms around her and planted a kiss on her that made her giggle.

"Hi, sweetheart. How was work?" Elaine asked as she greeted Ray in return.

"It went okay, but I'm a little tired. Four class sixes in one day. I'm beat," Ray replied.

"Dinner will be done in a bit. Jules, can you check the apple cobbler for me?" Elaine asked.

"Sure," Jules answered as she put on an oven mitt and went over to the oven to check dessert.

"If you want Ray, you can lay down until dinner's ready," Elaine suggested.

"Okay. I'm a little sleepy. Wake me up when it's time to eat, alright?" Ray requested as he went up to the bedroom to lay down for a bit.

"Sure, no problem," Elaine answered.

A little while later, the dinner was ready and so was the apple cobbler. Elaine sent Jules to tell CJ to wash his hands for dinner, and Ray soon woke up, just in time for dinner. Meanwhile, Jules also made sure the cats were fed as well so they wouldn't have to start begging for table food.

Soon CJ and his friends came inside. He asked, "Mom, Dad, is it alright for Jason and Ronnie to stay for dinner?"

"Sure, they can stay," Ray said. "You are welcome to."

"Thanks Mr. Stantz," Ronnie said, "I would like that very much."

"Thank you, sir," Jason replied gratefully.

Soon, everyone had washed their hands and dinner was now served. They had a great time eating and talking to one another.

After dinner was over, CJ went over to Ronnie's house to spend the night along with Jason. Jules went upstairs to her room to write in her journal and maybe call Nicole.

Ray and Elaine were sitting watching TV downstairs as Ray had placed his head on Elaine's breast while she was stroking his mustache softly.

"That was a great dinner, wasn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah, it really was. I'm glad that you like it," Elaine looked down at her husband while she smiled. "It was one of Mom's recipes. She liked to make lemon chicken with wild rice for dinner and this was a variation of it. She used broccoli in it and it was real tasty. But I wanted to try it with mushrooms and it's just as good."

"It was. I see you also had Jules help you too." Ray said.

"She wanted to actually so I did let her try and it wasn't bad at all. I taught her and CJ well on cooking," Elaine grinned.

"That you did," Ray agreed with her. He looked deeply into her eyes.

"You want to take a getaway trip sometime? I mean sometimes we do work a lot at our jobs and I want to take some time off." Ray explained.

Elaine nodded her head, "Sure, I do. I do like living here but sometimes you do want to go away for a bit and then come back."

"I was thinking of going to a resort and staying there for a week's vacation. How would you like that?" Ray asked.

Elaine smiled again, "I would like that very much."

"As soon as I can get some vacation time, we'll go there. I promise." Ray said as he then took her into his arms.

"I love you, Elaine," he replied.

"I love you too, Ray," Elaine said as she gave him a kiss.

The End


End file.
